Kagome's Life
by Warrior Shadow X
Summary: Chapter Is Up! It is very short 441 words, i know, but its christmas, my grandparents came over, chapter 3 coming soon. it will be around 800-1000 words. Please Read and Review. Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of their characters.  
  
~ Kagome's Life ~  
  
Chapter One: Such Agony  
  
One day as Kagome walk up to a shiny sun. She yawned while stretching her arms, following by her legs, and then she cracked her knuckles. Kagome then got a towel to get into a shower, which would relieve he from all the chaos that happens at her school. SO she entered the shower after taking her clothes off. Kagome then heard a knock at the door. "Go AWAY" Kagome yelled. Kagome than began to wash her hair and with the banging at the bathroom door, shampoo got into her eyes and she screamed mercilessly "AH!" After taking her shower she blow dried her hair just to dry it and she put a towel around her waist as she walked out to see Miroku standing there.  
  
"I thought you would never come out" Miroku replied. "Hey since when were you allowed in my house a matter of fact how did you know where I live" Kagome wondered. "I have my ways" Miroku grinned. "Err, leave now" Kagome said. She then watched Miroku slip out through the front door. She then went into her room to put on her black t-shirt and some baggy brown pants with rips. Kagome then pulled put her diary to write in which she had got from her best-friend Sango for an early birthday present. Kagome's birthday was in one week. She had not really liked diaries. But she decided to write in it since she got it from her best friend. She started her first entry.  
  
Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 13, in the ninth grade, and I will be 14 in one week. My best friend is Sango. My mom is pregnant with a girl, which she wants to name Izumi. I think Izumi is a pretty name.  
  
Oops I better close it I need to be at Sango's house in 5 minutes, Sango and me always walk to school together. Kagome then put her bag together and set of to Sango's house. She arrived and knocked. Sango answered. "Hi Kagome, have you filled your diary yet" Sango wondered. "Yah I wrote my first page yesterday" Kagome said. The girls continued there 5 minute walk to school talking about many things. As Kagome and Sango went into the courtyard. Kagome was hit in the head with a rock, that Kikyo had throw. Kikyo had been talking to Her friends that were Glenn, Miyu and Gena.  
  
"Isn't Kagome such a winch," Kikyo said. "Ya I would say so" said Glenn. "Ya she is such a gothic bitch" said Miyu. Kagome dragged Sango over where Kikyo and her friends were. "You know what bitch, next time you throw a rock at me you will be eating dirt" Kagome said. "Well if you weren't such a bitch maybe I wouldn't talk" said Kikyo. "Just shut the fuck up," yelled Kagome. Kagome and Sango went to sit down under a tree. When two young men cam over. "Hey I saw her go off like that and I seen the rock hit you" are you okay the white hair boy said. Kagome blushed "Yes I am" Kagome said. Sango nudged Kagome. "Oh this is my friend Sango" Said Kagome. "Hi" the boy said. "Oh this is my friend Miroku," the boy said. Miroku blushed giving Sango the eye.  
  
"Um anyways, what grade are you in" InuYasha asked. "Oh Sango and I are in 9th, what about you" Kagome said. "Well we are in tenth grade" InuYasha replied. Koga then walks up to where Kagome and Sango are. "Hey I here you talking shit to my girlfriend, calling her a bitch" Koga said snarling. "Oh she started it she threw a rock at me" Kagome said. "You are a liar, my girlfriend is nothing but sweet, she is not evil," yelled Koga. "I will get you: snarled Koga. "Wow, what was that about" Miroku said. "Oh just bout some bitch" Sango said. The bell sounded and they went off to there homeroom but before they could. "Anyways, what are your names" Miroku yelled across the courtyard. "Kagome and Sango" Kagome yelled back. "Are 's are InuYasha and Miroku" InuYasha screamed.  
  
As Kagome and Sango went to there home rooms all they could think of was Kagome and Miroku. Sango thought of Miroku, and Kagome thought about InuYasha. InuYasha thought about Kagome as Miroku thought as Sango. AS the bell rang for lunch they met at lunch to talk. InuYasha and Miroku joined the girls at the lunch table. "Hey" Kagome said. "What's Up" Sango wondered. "Hey Sango would you care to sit with me over there"Miroku said. "Suuure" Sango said. Sango followed Miroku over to the empty table.  
  
~ With Kagome and InuYasha ~  
  
At the lunch tables, Kagome and InuYasha just sat there to look each other in the eyes. They gasped. "You have such beautiful eyes," InuYasha said. Kagome giggled. "Well I like your long white hair, it is shiny and beautiful as well" Kagome said. InuYasha was fluttered. As Kagome said, "we should go check on them" "That's a good idea," InuYasha said. They went to the table where Sango and Miroku sat. "So what were you talking about" Kagome wondered. "Oh nothing' Sango. "Best friends don't lie" Kagome said. "Oh okay Miroku asked me out and I said yes' Sango replied. "Oh you pervert" InuYasha said. "Sango may I have a word with you private. "Yes" Kagome.  
  
"Ya what ya want" Sango said. "Why you already going out with him, you like him that much" Kagome said. "Well ya" Sango said. "Don't you like InuYasha" Sango said. "Well oh of couarse" Kagome said. "Well then go out with him," Sango said. "No not yet" Kagome replied. The lunch bell rang and they went to each other and said bye. Kagome and Sango started walking off campus as the last bell rang. Koga had a bat and took a wild swing and hit Kagome in the back just to laugh as she fell.  
  
Sango was scared and backed off. InuYasha cam running. "Hey what did you do to her?" InuYasha screamed. "Nothing, I just simply hit her with a baseball bat" Koga laughed with his 2 friends James and Kyle. "You don't think I can take all you down at once," InuYasha said. "I highly doubt you can, but bring it on" Koga smiled. Inuyasha picked James up and threw him into a wall. He then punched Kyle that he flew into several barrels. And Koga ran off. InuYash rushed Kagome to the hospital to take care of her. As she was healed she woke up to her mom. "Hey where's dad" she asked. "Oh Kagome, he is dead" Mother said. : No he is probably just hiding behind the wall. Kagome went in the hallway to search for her father and didn't find him and just started to cry.  
  
3 years later  
  
Authors Note: How was it? Please read and review. Thanks!!! 


	2. Izumi's Birhtday Present

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.  
  
Shadow. Thank you for the review, but I need more.  
  
Kasanagi: I will make another chapter for each review. Thanks  
  
Shadow: Lets begin  
  
~ Kagome's Life ~  
  
Chapter: Izumi's Present  
  
Diary  
  
Three years later. "I am still writing in my journal" "Now here is an update for you" Kagome said.  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi Best Friend: Sango Age: 16 Sibling: sister named Izumi; she's turning 3 today Boyfriend: InuYasha  
  
As Kagome woke up she stretched. She raised her arms to stretch and she then yawned. She then went into the bathroom a pulled her night gown off to take a shower. She then washed her hair. She then heard a knock at the door. "Go Away Now Pervert" Kagome screamed. Miroku replied "Fine". Kagome then put her tail around her waist after blow-drying her hair, so she could see Miroku leave. Miroku squeezed threw the front door. {Just to let you know this Miroku is different, LOL} Kagome then went into her room to put her black shirt on. She then slipped on her baggy pants that were tore. She went down stairs to see her mom all ready drinking beer.  
  
After her dad died, her mom turned into an alcoholic. Izumi came running up to me. "Hi Kagome where is InuYasha and Miroku and Sango" Izumi wondered. "Oh I am going to meet them, anyways Happy Birthday Izumi" Kagome said. "Oh K sis, bye big sister" Izumi said. Kagome walked down the street to Sango's house. *knock, knock* Sango answered the door. "Hi Kagome, how are ya" Sango wondered. "I'm fine Sango, its Izumi's birthday, want to go shopping with InuYasha and me" Kagome asked. "Sure, can Miroku come" Sango asked. "Ya, why not" Kagome said. All the sudden InuYasha drove up in mustang. "Hey Cookie ready to go" InuYash said. "Ya as ready as I will every be" Kagome said. Kagome and Sango hopped in to see Kagome.  
  
They went to the mall. They went to panda express and ordered food, after that they went into Toddlers Choice. Kagome looked at everything many timed. "Hurry up and choose" Sango got frustrated. "It Izumi's 3 birthday, it only comes around one time it got to be perfect" Kagome said. Then they walked into a Gothic store and she found the perfect shirt. It was black with fire flame on it. She thought it was perfect. "I am going to leave now," Sango said. Miroku followed. They went back to Kagome's house in InuYasha's mustang. 


End file.
